undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fear The Living/Issue 6
This Is Issue 6 of Fear The Living, titled Bandits. This is the sixth issue of Arc #1. Issue 6 I finally wake up from my black out, still aching in pain. As my eyes open I see Allison, Evan, Daniel, Martha, John, and Felix surrounding me. "Move back I can barely breath with you guys surrounding me!" Martha nearly yelled. "How am I." I say barely near a whisper, the pain is just to much. "You're good that man John, and his friend Felix brought you in here, you would have been damaged even more if he had not brought you when he did." Martha said with a hint of worry in her voice. I look at John, his face not giving a single emotion. "I also brought those supplies." He says. "Well you're all good now, all you need is some crutches, Evan give him them." Martha said. Evan handed me the crutches and I slowly got up using their support. I walked around to break them in. "It's gonna take about a week until your not gonna need those crutches" Martha said. "Yeah well I wish it would be shorter with the bandits out there and all" I said, really wishing I could just kill them all. "I'm gonna go on watch duty, the best I can do for now" I said. "I'll go with him" Allison said. I go out of the room and walk up many stairs, and it was hard since I had crutches. I finally got to the roof and started to scan the area with the sniper we kept up there. I looked around and saw nothing, I got the two foldable chairs from the floor and opened them. Me and Allison sat down. I looked at her, I still haven't told her that her parents are dead, now is a good a time as any. "I, saw your parents the other day" I said. She looks at me shocked, she looks as though she is about to cry when she says "Were they". "Yes" I say. She looks at me and starts to cry, she puts her head in my chest and sobs hard. She doesn't stop crying, I understand her, the day Logan died I nearly commited suicide, but I don't want her to do the same. I hear a rustle in the bushes and pick up the sniper. I look through the scope and see a bandit run up to the door of the school, I look at him and yell "Step the fuck back or I shoot". He tries to take out a gun to shoot me but I shoot him in the head before he can. I feel cold steel against the back of my head and turn around to see Wesley their. "How the fuck did you get up here?" I ask him. "You don't think we have survived this long without learning sneak tactics, also we have ropes and can climb, now don't speak unless you want Lil' bo peeps head blown off" He said. "Please don't, I beg of you" I say, I look at Allison and she doesn't have her usual I'm better than you all face, but It's been replace with one of mortal fear. "Don't worry Allison I won't let anyt-" I say but I'm stopped by a rough hit to the head and black out. I wake up, I feel my head and it's bloody and bruised. I look to my side and see Evan, Allison, Felix, and the rest all on their knee's. I look in front of me and see Wesley standing in front of us with a rifle. I finally notice something, Jayci is not here. I look to wesley's side and see a smoke grenade enter the room. I brace myself and the grenade goes off. With all the strength I have I tackle Wesley and everyone escapes. I grab Wesley's rifle and hit him on the head. He pushes me back and starts to pummel me. A bandit runs by the door and says "Sir we have to go". I quickly grab the rifle and he runs out the door. I shoot but miss when I stumble down due to the pain. I spot my crutches and grab them. I join everyone outside in a firefight against the Bandits. Abraham sniped one from the roof. Micheal shot two and I got one. I hid behind a tree and kept shooting at the bandits. They kept retreating slowly. I was about to get Wesley when I saw Jessie fall down. I ran over to help her and saw Micheal fall to. Rosita fell down and Eugene helped her. I got up and in rage started to mow down multiple bandits. After the bandits fully left I looked down and saw a radio. I picked it up. A voice started to speak from it and said "Wesley here, just wanted to pass by and tell my friendly neighbors that the war has finally commenced". I put my finger on the talking peice and said "The war started long ago when you caused the death of my brother you son of a bitch". The transmission cut off. "We need to get a doctor to help them" Eugene said. "I won't be able to save all of them" Martha said. I looked at them, I had taken some doctors courses and was the nurses helper "I can help" I said. Issues Category:Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues